<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Fée Verte by Mokyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417833">La Fée Verte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo'>Mokyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sword Emperor and His Moon Goddess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur is mentioned - Freeform, Corruption Kink, F/M, Lucius can be kind of manipulative, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hakuno wants is for Lucius Tiberius to ruin her, little does she know that the Sword Emperor wants to do that very thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kishinami Hakuno/Lucius Tiberius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sword Emperor and His Moon Goddess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Fée Verte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Regina!” That arrogant voice calls, as Kishinami Hakuno slowly sits up in bed, recognizing the Latin word for queen. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep but she and Gudako had gone hard in the training grounds today. Things have been too quiet around Chaldea, they both have a feeling another Singularity and-</p><p>“Regina.” The man's voice calls once more, causing her to turn her attention to the dark red-headed Servant, Lucius Tiberius, as the Saber class Servant makes his way to their bed, sitting on the edge, holding two glasses in his hands, filled with some green liquid inside. “How are you feeling, my Master? I was quite worried when we returned. You looked so tired. I’m happy that you listened to my recommendation, and rested a bit.” He leans in a little, smiling at her. “You are learning how to listen to your emperor properly. I’m impressed.” Those violet eyes just seem to gleam at those words.</p><p>To be honest, she still can’t believe she summoned this man. When Arthur and Gilgamesh both disappeared, she thought she could simply summon them back to her after her Command Spells failed to do so. Instead, the Sword Emperor himself, Lucius Tiberius answered her summons.</p><p>“I-I’m alright. I probably just pushed myself a little too hard today, Lucius.” She admits, returning that smile of his with one of her own. “I’m happy that I have you by my side.”</p><p>God, but he was the perfect combination of Gilgamesh and Arthur. He had the arrogance of Gilgamesh, with his prowess on the battlefield, and his pride as emperor, and he had the sweetness and honeyed words of Arthur. Not to mention his good looks.</p><p>Smirking at her words he moves onto the bed a bit more, refusing to take his eyes off his sweet Master. She was so sweet on him, cuddling up to him so sweetly, and murmuring sweet nothings in his ear so often.</p><p>He can see why the King of Knights fell for her. The man was truly foolish for allowing himself to be spirited away, but that was fine, if it weren’t for that idiot's weak self, he wouldn’t have able to meet this beautiful Master of his. Her plain features just make her that much more valuable to him.</p><p>That, and the fact he’s stealing Arthur Pendragon’s woman makes this all the more sweeter.</p><p>He’s staring at her so intently, it’s making her heartbeat increase significantly. Her eyes go back to the drinks he’s holding. “What do you have there, Lucius?”</p><p>“Oh this?” He grins, handing Hakuno a glass. “I took the liberty of making us drinks, Regina. What you have before you is absinthe. I would rather drink wine with you, but the wine here is not suitable for cooking, much less partaking in.” Lucius explains, disgust present in his voice. He’ll have to take her to Rome, let her explore the wineries there, and have her dress in his colors.</p><p>That was nice of him. He could’ve easily just made a drink for himself, but instead, he chose to think about her too. The least she could do is drink with him, even if she isn’t too fond of liquor.</p><p>She smiles at him as she brings the cup to her lips, closing her eyes and taking a sip, marveling at the floral taste on her tongue. The taste of alcohol is there, but the floral taste is making the drink bearable.</p><p>“This is good Lucius,” Hakuno tells the Saber, as he downs the drink in one go. “It tastes like flowers.”</p><p>“I figured you would enjoy that drink more out of the selection that Chaldea has in their cellar.” Though, she would enjoy anything that he picked out for her no doubt. She’s so hopelessly in love with him already, even if she hasn’t said it out loud just yet. He sits his glass on the bedside table, before wrapping an arm around Hakuno’s waist, pulling her onto his lap, smiling at how much she’s blushing.</p><p>“Did you know, darling? Absinthe was called the green fairy at one point and time. The drink was said to cause hallucinations in those that partook of it. Of course, that was only a myth. Now it is just a liquor one drinks if they wish to get drunk quicker.”</p><p>Thank goodness he didn’t pour her so much to drink then. She takes one last sip, and sits the cup next to her Servants, turning her attention back to those pretty eyes of his. She could stare at those eyes all day and not get tired.</p><p>“I don’t want to get drunk, Lucius. I want to just sit here and enjoy your company.”</p><p>Oh? He’s not going to turn this down, his Master is being unusually assertive right now.</p><p>“Ah, and what would you like to do, Hakuno?” Lucius watches Hakuno closely. This might be interesting, perhaps the Absinthe is making her be so cute with him right now, or maybe she is finally accepting his feelings for her.</p><p>She isn’t sure what she wants to do if she’s being honest. The man has been nothing but kind to her ever since his summoning around two months ago. Since then, he’s been treating her as if he’s her husband. Lucius has always asked permission before doing anything with her. He even asked if it was alright for him to lay next to her after she’d summoned him.</p><p>Which is why she can’t stop herself from doing what she’s about to do. She leans forward, pressing her lips to his in a deep kiss. Something that she hasn’t done since she first summoned him.</p><p>This is far too interesting, Lucius thinks to himself as he kisses the woman back. She’s far too innocent, far too loving for her own good.</p><p>He wants to corrupt her. He wants to do that so badly. He wants to just ruin her, take her to Rome, make her his queen, take a Holy Grail, and hide away in their own tiny Singularity. He’d fight any and all that would attempt to take Hakuno away from him. He’d slaughter all of Chaldea to keep her by his side if that’s what she wished for.</p><p>For now, though, he pulls back, a smug smile present on his face, as he stares up into those honey-brown eyes of his Masters.</p><p>“I did not expect you to do that, Hakuno.” He admits, laughing. “I wonder how long you’ve been wanting to kiss me again for…”</p><p>“Too long,” Hakuno admits shyly, her hands resting on his chest. “Ever since the last time I kissed you, I’ve been wanting to do that and much more with you.”</p><p>“I’d like to hear exactly what you’ve been wanting to do with me, my sweet Master.” The man runs a hand through her brunette hair, watching as her face flushes pink. She is too beautiful for words. Damn, he wishes the woman was born when he was alive. He would’ve married her on the spot, taken her from her parents' home, and took her to his palace and, well, do what they’re doing now. She is just far too tempting.</p><p>Hakuno thinks for a moment, attempting to figure out the best way to word this.</p><p>Maybe she should just be blunt. Lucius is always so very blunt with her. He never holds back his true feelings from her. Be it about how much he enjoys her company, or when he dislikes a situation or a person greatly, he is always confident about his feelings. She could do the same.</p><p>“I want you to ruin me, Lucius,” Hakuno whispers, pressing her body against the Saber more, her hand going to that red hair of his, running her fingers through his soft locks of hair. “I want to make you mine, and vice versa.”</p><p>Lucius can’t help but chuckle at that statement. Even when she’s attempting to seduce him, she sounds innocent. The emperor leans his face closer to hers, close enough that their foreheads are touching.</p><p>“But Hakuno, my goddess, you are so innocent…” Lucius begins, running his hands down Hakuno’s front, his fingers grazing her breasts, those violet eyes just gleam as he utters his next words.”I’m not sure if you could take me doing such a thing to you.”</p><p>She feels her heart skip a beat at his statement, but she’s not backing down. She isn’t intimidated at all by his words. If anything, she just wants to prove him wrong even more now.</p><p>“What if I don’t want to be innocent anymore, Lucius?” Hakuno asks, closing her eyes. “What if I want to just be all yours?”</p><p>She barely has time to register what’s happening, as her back meets the soft red sheets, her eyes stare up at the man above her, as Lucius quickly takes off his shirt, revealing that toned body of his, causing heat to rise to her cheeks once more.</p><p>“Just remember, Regina, you asked for this. If it becomes too cumbersome for you, simply tell me to stop, and I will listen.” He tells his Master, his lips crashing onto hers in a rough onslaught of affections. Truthfully, he’s sure that he won’t stop if she asks, but the very least he can do is attempt to listen to her complaints, should she have any.</p><p>The room feels so warm, as the Roman trails affections down to her neck, nipping and licking as he does so.</p><p>“Lucius..” Hakuno breathes, moving to hold the man closer to her, but is stopped by his hand pinning both of her wrists above her head.</p><p>“Allow me to take care of you, my empress,” Lucius says, his eyes looking over her body determining where to begin. He needs to get these raggedy pieces of fabrics she calls clothes off her first. His free hand trails underneath her shirt, his mind marveling at just how soft her skin feels underneath his touch. He wonders if she feels that soft everywhere as he easily discards that shirt she’s wearing, tossing it somewhere in the room, her bra soon follows, leaving him to fully take in the sight of her body.</p><p>“You would look incredible in Roman fabrics, Hakuno,” Lucius states honestly, his mouth returning to worshiping the goddess beneath him, his mouth trailing an unspoken path down to her breasts, he lets go of her wrist, in order to palm her breasts in his hands, kneading them gently, with those calloused hands of his.</p><p>That action sends a ripple of pleasure through her, she finds herself bringing a hand to her mouth in order to not moan.</p><p>Smiling, Lucius presses his lips to hers. “No, let me hear you, darling. I want to hear the pleasure that you’re getting from this. Let me hear what I do to you, Hakuno.”</p><p>God, but he makes everything sound so enticing, her mind can’t help but go to the story of the pied piper, she feels as if Lucius is playing an instrument with his words, and her body is following along with his commands seemingly automatically, much to her dismay.</p><p>She’s really going to be ruined by him at this rate.</p><p>“Lucius.” She moans out his name, hearing her voice echo in her almost empty room. “Please..”</p><p>“Please what, my goddess?” Lucius questions, his hands now working to get that skirt off her. “Tell your emperor what it is you want. I live to please my Regina, my goddess, and my Master.”</p><p>“I-I want you, Lucius.” She breathes out, finding it hard to focus.</p><p>“Yes, I realize this, but what do you want from me?” He leans down next to her ear, nipping at her earlobe before he continues. “Do you want me to fuck you? Eat you out? Finger you until your squirting all over my hand? Or perhaps you’d like to suck my cock while I pour my seed down your throat? Hmmm… We do have all night… We could do all of those things, we could simply pass our mana back and forth to keep our libido up.” His voice low and husky as he pulls the rest of the offending fabric off her body, and spreads her legs apart, sucking in a breath as he feels in between her legs.</p><p>“Look at this, Hakuno.” He holds up a finger to her face, “Look at how wet you are for me, how desperate your body calls out for me it’s quite adorable.”</p><p>Damn this man. She can’t even form a coherent sentence, as the man unbuttons his pants with a practiced quickness, her body burning as she catches a glimpse at his manhood, unable to take her eyes off her Servant as he lines himself up.</p><p>“Please..” Is the only thing she can manage. The man can do whatever he wants with her, as long as he stays next to her like this. Arthur has abandoned her, Gilgamesh too. Lucius is the only person that has remained next to her side though thick and thin. He’s the only one who truly understands the pain she has gone through.</p><p>That’s why…</p><p>That’s why…</p><p>“I-I love you, Lucius.” She confesses, giving into these feelings that she has been feeling ever since she’s summoned this Saber. “Please, I want you inside me. I want you more than anything.”</p><p>She loves him? Ah, that is too adorable. How can he deny her when she is confessing her feelings to him so cutely? In one motion he’s shoving himself inside her, knowing that she is ready, knowing that she can handle all of him.</p><p>“Hakuno, you are my goddess.” Lucius bites back a groan at feeling just how tight she is around him. Damn. He could become addicted to the feeling of being connected to her in this manner.</p><p>Arthur was an idiot to abandon the woman.</p><p>“You are my Flora. I am sure of it. I will return all the love you give me, Hakuno. You are mine. I love you as well, Regina.”</p><p>Hakuno nearly comes at both feeling his cock shoved into her, and at being told she was loved. She grips his biceps tightly, looking up at him, her face is flushed pink, as she surrenders to the man. He can ruin her, she doesn’t mind at this point.</p><p>“Please fuck me, Lucius.” She begs.</p><p>That was all he needed to hear. He sets a good pace, his mouth going to her breasts, his lips taking her nipple into her mouth, his eyes and ears drinking in every single reaction that she made against him.</p><p>How she sounded when she was moaning, how her nails were scratching against his arms, how her walls clenched around his cock, he loves all of it. How could he not? His little empress was being so very vocal about the pleasure that he was giving her.</p><p>He slows his thrusts down, what was once hard, quick, thrusts are now instead slow, sensual thrusts, causing Hakuno to groan.</p><p>“S-Stop teasing me.” She breathes out, she just wants to come already, and he’s torturing her like this.</p><p>“I’m teasing you?” Lucius grins, bringing his mouth down to her shoulder, before biting down <em>hard,</em> Hakuno is more than sure that’s her voice she is hearing moaning so loud.</p><p>“Tell me who you belong to, Hakuno.”</p><p>“Only if you do the same.” Hakuno counters, her brown eyes attempting to manage a glare at the man, but she isn’t sure how well that’s working for her right now.</p><p>“That’s easy, Master,” Lucius smirks down at her, taking in the sight of her being so needy for him. He could get used to this. “I, Lucius Tiberius, belong to Hakuno Kishinami.”</p><p>She can’t help it, those words send her over the edge, she’s coming around him without meaning to.</p><p>“L-L-Lucius…”</p><p>The man laughs loudly, picking up his pace, all but ramming his dick into her at a merciless pace.</p><p>“Did you just come at me telling you that I’m yours? Darling, did Arthur not ever tell you such words?”</p><p>“H-He did.” She argues, gripping the sheets tightly, she’s barely out of her first high, and she can already feel her second orgasm approaching. “But he isn’t here right now. You are.”</p><p>His hand goes down in between them, as he listens to the moan of his Master, feeling his own high about to hit, he draws rough circles around the woman's clit, “Tell me who you belong to.” That sounds less like a request and more of an order.</p><p>But god is she happy to tell him as a sob leaves her lips, her second climax washing over her.</p><p>“Y-You Lucius. I love you, Lucius. I want to stay here by your side.” She isn’t sure if that even made sense, she’s talking nonsense right now.</p><p>“Hakuno-” Lucius calls out, slamming his lips against hers, as he feels himself spill his seed into her. Disappointed that he is merely a Servant, and nothing will come of that action.</p><p>He stares at her for a moment, panting before he pressing his lips to hers more gently this time as he pulls out.</p><p>“Let us get you cleaned up, Hakuno.” The emperor whispers, brushing her hair away from her face. “It won’t do for my goddess to go to sleep in such a state.”</p><p>While that may be Hakuno reaches out and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“L-Let’s drink more of that green drink, and go one more time Lucius,” Hakuno suggests, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “I want more of you. I want to show you how much I love you.”</p><p>The Sword Emperor can only smile at those words. He really will corrupt his Master at the rate they’re going.</p><p>That’s fine.</p><p>It’s what he wanted, after all.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I was listening to music and got in my feelings about these two. The culprit this time is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flEZwsBnV1s&amp;ab_channel=RunawayPrey This song here. I hope you enjoyed reading. I'm sure I'll write more about these two eventually. They're very fun together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>